


Error 404 : Missing .JAR name

by Kirausagni



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AI, Brother / Sister relationship, messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirausagni/pseuds/Kirausagni
Summary: "I can be of more help then you believe, Yoosung Kim. Especially when it comes to this app."Who says his AI can't have a little fun?





	Error 404 : Missing .JAR name

Seven rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and yawned. "You still have work to do, Saeyoung, or are you going to take another 'break'?"

He smiled at the screen, "I'm just going to grab a bag of Honey Buddha Chips, then I'll be right back-"

"Mr.Vanderwood told me not to let you st-"

Seven forced his phone from the cable, effectively quieting 404 until she rebooted in the mobile device.

As he reached into his counters to grab the chips he heard a huff resonate from his phone. "Saeyoung Luciel Choi! That was very rude of you!"

Seven slipped his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the tiny girl in his phone. He had programmed her to look like his first love. Not entirely; the hair length and eyes were different, but still, extremely reminiscent of her.

He pouted, waving the chips in his hand, "But I was hungry..."

404 sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Fine, but get back to work as soon as possible."

Seven saluted her, "Aye, aye."

As slowly as he possibly could, Seven gathered the soda and chips necessary for the night.

As he made his way to the computer, his phone dinged, signaling the creation of a new chatroom.

Zen and Yoosung were inside. "404, have you ever watched one of my chats?"

"As an AI, it is my duty to monitor everything that happens inside your electronics. So, yes."

Seven tapped on the alert. "Ever participated in one?"

~~~~~~

Yoosung ☆ : Seven! What're you doing up so late?

Super secret spy stuff. : 707

ZEN : Telling us that just wants us want to know more... 

_404 has entered the chatroom._

404 : Hi, hi!

Yoosung ☆ : What?! Someone new?!

ZEN : I thought only members of the RFA and people who've been invited could join?

Yoosung ☆ : Then who invited them?!

No need to worry! I invited 404. She is completely safe. : 707

404 : It's a pleasure to meet you, I am 404. I will tell you my name at a... Later date.

(Seven snorted, or whenever he actually gives her a name. Currently the best thing he could come up with was 404.)

ZEN : 404... You and Seven have similar names. Why is that?

Yoosung ☆ : I believe 404 is the error code for a missing piece of code?

404 : Yes. And right now, the missing piece is my name.

404! Don't you have a better way of introducing yourself?! : 707

404 : No. I do not.

;-; : 707

ZEN : I think the most important question here ... Is whether you're a boy or girl...

404 : Uhm, why does it matter?

_V has entered the chatroom._

Huh?! V?! : 707

V : Hello, Seven, Yoosung and Zen. And good day to you, 404.

Zen :  Oh? V how do you know 404?

Yoosung ☆ : And what're you even doing here?! I thought you couldn't talk with us because of WiFi and travelling or whatever?

V : I am currently in an airport and my WiFi isn't that good, however I saw a name I hadn't seen in awhile and decided to check in.

404 : It's been a long while, V.

V : How have you been?

404 : As well as I can be, you?

V : I'm doing fine. How is everyone else.

ZEN : I'm doing about the same as 404.

V, help! There's too much work! T_T : 707

404 : You brought that on yourself.

V : What am I going to do with you two..? How are you Yoosung?

V : Yoosung?

Yoosung ☆ : Why are you here now?

V : ...?

Yoosung ☆ : Why do you appear at the strangest times?! We get a new member and you show up?! 

V : Yoosung. I can't choose when I want to appear.

Yoosung ☆ : You should try showing up to chat more. Maybe you'll find that you need to be a part of the organization too.

V : Yoosung...

_Yoosung ☆ has left the chatroom._

ZEN : I'm gonna... make sure he's okay.

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

V : That boy... Luciel, do me a favor and delete this next conversation.

Why...? : 707

V : You'll see. I'd like to talk to 404 in private.

404 : Does that happen often...?

V : I haven't been around much, so I can understand it...

404 : You're the closest thing he has to Rika, so maybe try...?

V : I do. It's hard to do.

404 : He's going to think you a coward, V.

V : I'm aware.

404 : So what's the real reason you dropped in.

V : Truthfully?  I just wanted to say hi. It isn't often you see an old creation working to its full potential. 

404 : That... is true.

V : Does Seven have any idea if you're going to fry soon?

404 : He has taken every precaution needed to stop my programming from expiring.

V : That's good... One last thing, 404, before I go. You control most of the RFA's security, correct?

404 : Correct.

V : After this chat, please transfer to my phone. I require help with some things.

404 : Okay...

V : Good night, 404, Seven

_V has left the chatroom._

_404 has left the chatroom._

_Deleting ..._

_707 has left the chatroom._

~~~

404 closed the app as Seven approached his chair. "I am heading out for a little. You had better be working when I return, Saeyoung!"

He poked the screen as he plugged his phone back into his computer, "Just go do what you gotta do..."

 

 


End file.
